


muscovite project

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Frozen (2013), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudah jauh-jauh ke Moskow, takdir tetap saja tersambung. Elsa ingin kabur saja—atau minimal, menceramahi Monique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muscovite project

** muscovite project **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya; Frozen © Disney; Rise of the Guardian © Dreamworks. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Jack/Elsa, Seborga/Monaco. **Genre** : Romance/Frienship. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : modern!AU.

* * *

 

“Aku ingin yang ini,” tunjuk Monique pada bagian sudut kertas. “Untuk keperluan pribadi. Bisa?”

Elsa meletakkan pensilnya. Matanya sempat terhindar dari Monique ke arah pramugari yang lewat, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta minum lagi. Pramugari barusan tampak begitu sibuk.

“Tidak bisa, ya?”

Elsa mengembuskan napas kecewa. “Sayang sekali, tidak bisa, Monique.”

Monique memutar bola mata sambil meninggikan letak kacamatanya. “Kalau itu untuk pelanggan lain, kau bisa—”

“Tidak ada keping salju yang sama, dan aku masih percaya pada hal seperti itu.” Ia menengok untuk mencueki Monique, dan memanggil seorang pramugari, “Maaf, bisakah aku memesan tambahan soda?”

Monique berdecak satu kali sambil menyilangkan tangan. _Nanti, ya, saat mendarat, kau akan tahu rasa_.

* * *

Elsa masih menemukan sensasi yang berbeda, meski seluruh bandara di matanya adalah sama. Kesibukan, awal dan akhir serta jembatan dari dua kisah, penantian kedatangan dan penantian untuk kepergian, dan semua pola berulang yang terjadi dua puluh empat jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu.

Dia menemukan seorang anak kecil yang memeluk ayahnya yang pulang, dengan tawa lebar dan tawa gembira—dan di sisi lain, seorang remaja yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di dalam buku, dengan selembar _boarding pass_ menjadi penandanya, untuk sebuah kepergian yang ia jelang sendirian.

Ia tak bisa melihat keindahan dari kesibukan ini—tetapi mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa bandara adalah seni. Seni tentang kehidupan manusia dan dinamikanya. Dan ia adalah tipe yang selalu menyukai perubahan. Seperti salju yang tak pernah sama, kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang selalu unik dan berganti-ganti kejutannya.

“Nah, itu dia.” Jentikan jari, dan Monique pun berjalan lebih cepat. “Ivan. Selamat sore.”

Elsa menyalami sang penyambut mereka dengan canggung. Ivan lebih tinggi dan besar daripada yang Monique ceritakan. Dia juga sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang kakak bijak penyayang, yang rela memesan perhiasan dari perancang yang datang dari jauh demi kedua saudara perempuannya.

“Jadi,” Monique tersenyum sedikit mencurigakan. Ia ingin lanjut berkata, tetapi melongok sebentar ke balik punggung Ivan.

“Ivan! Kau berjanji menungguiku di depan toilet! Untung saja aku tidak tersesat—”

Elsa mematung. Monique benar-benar tersenyum miring. Ivan mengangguk.

“Monique, kenapa kau membawa orang ini?!”

Monique tertawa kecil. “Jack, ternyata semudah itu, ya, menjebakmu. Oh, omong-omong, Ivan, apakah Yekaterina dan Natalya menyukai rancanganku? Apa kita bisa membicarakan rencana rancangan yang lain? Untuk Natalya lagi, barangkali? Kudengar ia akan bertunangan sebentar lagi.” Monique melirik, dan dengan tangkas ia menangkap tangan Elsa yang sudah berbalik. “Tunggu di sini. Aku dan Ivan akan membicarakan sesuatu tentang pesanannya—kalian jangan ke mana-mana. Kalian tidak kenal bandara ini, ‘kan?”

Kedipan mata Monique membuat Elsa benar-benar ingin menaruhnya di atas troli kemudian membuatnya meluncur hingga ke dasar parkir bawah tanah terdalam.

Jack dan Elsa berpandangan. Jack lebih dulu mencibir, Elsa lebih dulu membuang muka.

Dan keramaian pun melalui mereka, tanpa peduli sedikit pun.

* * *

“Jadi ....” Tiba-tiba saja Monique datang dari arah yang berbeda dari yang diprediksi Elsa. “Aku dan Ivan sudah membahas beberapa hal.”

“Ivan di mana?” Jack menyambar. Ia baru mau melangkah satu-dua kali mendekat.

“Dia di mobil. Tenang Jack, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini.”

“Masalah tidak terletak di sana, Monique.”

“Makanya dengarkan aku dulu,” balas Monique, sedikit membentak tetapi kedengaran sekali ia menahan dirinya.

“Kau yang memotong kata-katamu sendiri.”

“Aku tidak menyangka kau masih sama buruknya dengan dahulu, Jack,” sinis Elsa. Alisnya berkedut tajam.

“Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau begitu suka pada es dan salju, kau sama tajamnya dengan—”

“Kau juga suka dua hal itu!” balas Elsa, sama nyaringnya.

“Kalian! Kalian itu sama, kenapa harus saling menyudutkan? Dan jangan berdebat di tempat ramai begini,” Monique menggeleng lelah sambil menatap bergantian dua orang yang tak mau saling melihat itu. “Begini. Kita akan menginap di rumah Ivan karena Ivan melarang aku dan Elsa menginap di hotel—agar lebih mudah dalam proyek ini, katanya. Dan agar dia bisa lebih gampang mengantar dan menjemput kami untuk urusan-urusan bisnis.”

“Aku, satu rumah dengan orang ini?” tunjuk Elsa tanpa peduli etika, ke wajah Jack.

“Aku tidak su—”

“Diam!” balas Monique gemas, sangat keras. “Kalian mau menurut padaku atau akan kubiarkan kalian tersesat di Moskow seperti rusa bingung masuk kota?”

* * *

“Seharusnya kau bisa menyewa fotografer lain untuk urusan pertunangan adikmu ini, Ivan.” Jack masih cemberut bahkan ketika mereka sudah separuh jalan dan Elsa memutuskan untuk tidur, menghindari perdebatan.

“Dia yang menginginkanmu.” Ivan dan senyumnya yang mencurigakan benar-benar membuat Jack ingin melompat dari jendela. “Dan Moskow adalah tempat favoritnya. Aku senang dia menolak San Francisco.”

_Bah, bualan_ , sumpah Jack. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri, memang, adik Ivan adalah pelanggannya, dan termasuk model kepercayaannya. Sudah pernah membuatnya dikenal dunia—saat mereka bersama-sama pernah turut andil dalam proyek majalah fashion Amerika yang memotret kecantikan gadis-gadis dari seluruh dunia.

Tak sengaja matanya mengarah pada spion persegi di depan, lekas-lekas ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Namun seperti ada yang bisa menariknya lagi ke sana. Ia benci mengakui bahwa itu adalah Elsa, tetapi apa yang ada adalah fakta.

Bagaimanapun, perempuan itu masih berada di yang pertama—karena memang tak ada penggantinya.

* * *

“Ini kamarmu,” Monique menunjukkan ruangan berpintu silver. Sangat percaya diri dan yakin seolah dia telah hafal seluruh bagian rumah Ivan. “Dan Jack, bagian sana adalah wilayahmu. Lebih dekat dengan konter. Walaupun hanya ada lemari es, setidaknya kau tidak perlu turun saat kelaparan.”

Jack, sebelumnya terlalu sibuk mengamati pahatan kuda kecil yang diletakkan di samping tangga, tersentak. Hanya menjawab ala kadarnya tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksud, “Ya. Aku mengerti,” ia kembali mencoba melupakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sesaat kemudian ia berkedip cepat. “Hei, Ivan mana?”

“Di mobil,” jawab Monique tanpa menoleh. “Jadi, Elsa, kurasa kau memang membutuhkan kamar yang tenang untuk merancang pesanan, maka kuminta secara khusus pada Ivan, televisi di kamar ini sengaja disingkirkan.”

Jack diam-diam menyusuri tetangga tetapi mata Monique lebih tajam daripada insting Jack sendiri.

“Jack. Tunggu di sini. Aku belum menunjukkan kamarmu. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana.” Monique sudah berbicara dengan pastinya—tetapi kemudian ia meraba saku rompi denimnya. “Kuncinya!”

“Aku yang akan mengambil dari Ivan,” sahut Jack, mengakali.

“Tidak, tidak. Kuncinya tidak ada pada Ivan. Dia menyimpannya di bawah sana, di suatu laci di lemari. Aku akan mengambilnya. Kau tunggu saja di sini.” Monique menyalip Jack dan turun tangga seperti tidak punya waktu lagi.

Jack melenguh. Elsa mencari dinding terdekat untuk menjauh dan menenangkan diri.

* * *

Elsa jenuh menghitung. Jack bosan terus-terus mencari objek lain untuk menghindarkannya dari Elsa.

“Lama sekali.” Elsa segera meluncur menuju tangga dan memanggil-manggil sahabatnya. “Kau di mana? Monique. Monique. Monique!”

Jack menonton saja dengan tangan tersilang. Elsa berkeliling lantai bawah, sesekali menghilang, sekali mondar-mandir membosankan, semuanya tanpa hasil. Jack berdecak sambil menggeleng, akhirnya mengalah pada egonya sendiri.

“Monique!”

Elsa tiba di pintu utama, mencoba membukanya—tetapi sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak. “Monique! Jangan bercanda! Ivan!” Tangannya dengan kasar menarik-narik gagang pintu.

Jack menyerbu. Ia bahkan menendang pintu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

“Sial ... dikunci ....”

Elsa menatap Jack jengkel.

“Monique!”

* * *

“Mereka pernah bertengkar karena Elsa salah memasukkan bumbu. Jack langsung pulang dari rumah Elsa, meskipun Anna mencegahnya. Lalu mereka tak bicara selama tiga hari hanya karena itu—tetapi semuanya beres saat Elsa sadar Jack meninggalkan jaketnya di ruang tamu rumah keluarganya.” Monique mencoba menahan tawa, tetapi tetap saja ia terkikik seperti cicit kelinci. “Jadi, selalu ada kemungkinan sederhana yang membuat mereka akur lagi. Walaupun sudah putus. Aku yakin itu.”

Ivan adalah pendengar yang baik meski tanpa kata-kata atau jawaban.

“Antarkan aku ke Lapangan Merah saja, Ivan. Aku akan mencari inspirasi di keramaian.”

“Aku akan pergi ke Petersburg hari ini juga.”

“Oh. Eh, Natalya sudah tiba, memangnya?”

“Penerbangannya malam ini. Terakhir. Tetapi aku butuh alasan untuk pergi dari rumah, bukankah begitu?”

Monique terkekeh bangga.

* * *

Elsa mengurung diri di kamar.

Jack mengering seperti ikan di bawah matahari di ruang tengah kecil lantai dua. Sayang sekali menendang kamar rumah orang lain yang terkunci dari luar bisa dilaporkan sebagai tindak kriminal.

* * *

Monique menambahkan lebih banyak goresan pada lengkung-lengkung yang mengelilingi permata. Ia mengangkat sketsanya, mencoba menilainya sedikit lebih jauh.

Buntu. Monique melepas kacamatanya sesaat. Ia mengedipkan mata lebih cepat, menilai keramaian Lapangan Merah dari tepian. Masih ada lebih banyak orang yang serius daripada yang bersenang-senang dan mengamati. Hanya dirinya yang satu-satunya duduk bersantai dengan buku sketsa di tepian.

Seorang remaja wanita menunjuk pada bangunan sekeliling, lalu berbisik pada orang yang Monique kira adalah kekasihnya. Hanya orang itu yang paling santai dan menyenangi perjalanan, tetapi Monique tak lebih tahu daripada siapapun.

Barangkali akan ada lebih banyak orang yang peduli dan tidak hanya sekadar lewat ... setelah ini. Beberapa menit lagi.

Monique melihat sesuatu di kejauhan, tak yakin sehingga harus mengedipkan matanya lebih cepat dan lebih lama lagi. Namun objek itu hilang dalam keramaian, bahkan ketika ia telah memakai kacamatanya kembali dan mencari hingga ke sudut terjauh yang bisa ia temukan.

Monique mengangkat bahu. Barangkali hanya salah kira dan salah lihat.

Ketika kembali pada sketsanya, ia bisa menggambar sedikit lebih banyak hiasan pada kalung setengah jadi itu. _Lengkung baru di ujung sini tak akan membuat Natalya keberatan. Ia suka permata kelabu dan—_

Tangannya berhenti membuat coretan sementara yang kiri diangkat secara tiba-tiba. Dikecup punggungnya. Ia refleks menariknya tetapi ditahan—tetapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa keberatan untuk yang satu ini.

“Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?”

Gelak tawa kecil. “Aku Fiorenzo, yang bisa mengejar Monique kapanpun aku mau.”

“Bahkan sampai ke Rusia?”

Fiorenzo duduk di samping Monique dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan tangan. “Sebenarnya Natalya juga mengundangku untuk mengatur acara, tapi secara terpisah dengan Jack. Dan Ivan memberitahu banyak hal padaku.”

“Kau juga tahu rencana yang kami buat untuk Jack dan Elsa?”

“Untuk yang itu, aku hanya mengandalkan insting.”

Monique tertawa halus. “Menurut instingmu, sekarang mereka sedang apa?”

Fiorenzo memindahkan perhatian dari wajah Monique—yang masih tak percaya memandangi kehadirannya di Moskow—dan Fiorenzo menemukan keramaian yang perlahan mulai sibuk menikmati.

“Pasti akan membuat kita tertawa.”

* * *

“Tidak bisakah kau kembali sekarang juga? Ivan, kau membiarkan dua orang asing berada di dalam rumahmu dan tidak seharusnya—”

“Kalian bukan orang asing untukku.” Jack bertaruh Ivan pasti tersenyum _seperti itu lagi_. “Aku sudah keluar dari Moskow. Petersburg dan adikku menungguku.”

Jack berdecak keras-keras, Ivan mendengar tapi mana mungkin dia disebut _Ivan_ jika ia terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

“Kau harus menjadikan rumahku tempat terakhir kalian bertengkar, atau ....”

Jack meneguk ludah. _Mati aku_.

“... Aku akan melarang adikku bekerja sama denganmu lagi.”

* * *

Seharusnya, _seharusnya—seharusnya_ , Elsa kembali saja. Tatap-tatapan di antara bagian tengah dapur dan di balik bingkai pintunya ini begitu menyiksanya, tetapi yang lebih menyiksa lagi adalah kehendak dirinya sendiri akan kopi, kopi bubuk instan rasa khusus yang selalu ia bawa di tasnya.

Jack mencibir halus sambil mengaduk sesuatu di dalam cangkir. Elsa akhirnya mengalah pada segala ego yang ia punya. _Apa sih yang tidak untuk kopi?_ Ia mencueki sosok Jack dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Melewatinya begitu saja untuk mengambil cangkir dan mengambil air panas.

“Kautahu, sebenarnya hal yang paling menyebalkan dari peristiwa itu adalah saat kau menuduhku.”

“Berhenti membahas yang telah lalu!” Elsa menahan diri sekuat mungkin tetapi suaranya tetap menjadi tinggi. “Kita sudah putus dan semua itu sudah selesai.”

“Kaukira aku tergoda perempuan lain dengan cara semudah itu? Semudah dia hanya menjadi modelku lalu kami pergi ke Roma bersama?”

“Dia masuk ke rumahmu!” Elsa meletakkan cangkir di konter keras-keras. Kopinya meluber tetapi ia tak begitu mau tahu. “Ke kamarmu! Dia berada di sana dan kau berada di dalam kamar mandi. Apa lagi yang kurang jelas?!”

“Tapi kautahu siapa yang ada di dalam kamarku?!”

“Aku tidak ingin kau membuat alasan.” Elsa membawa kopinya, langkahnya berderap keras meninggalkan dapur.

“Tunangannya adalah sepupuku. Dia duduk di kursi kerjaku.”

Elsa berhenti tanpa sepenuhnya ia sadari.

“Kau hanya berada di tempat yang kurang tepat, waktu yang tidak seharusnya, dan sudut yang salah.”

Jack mengamati semua bahasa tubuh Elsa. Tidak ada yang lebih mencolok dari belakang sini kecuali caranya memegang cangkir.

Dan cara dia meninggalkan Jack.

* * *

"Kalau kau hanya menangisi aku, tidak, aku tidak begitu pantas untuk ditangisi."

Elsa tak mengutuk kecerobohannya yang tidak menutup rapat kamar, alih-alih ia melempar sebuah bantal pada Jack. "Pergi!"

"Ck." Jack berjalan lalu melebarkan pintu. "Apa yang kautangisi? Kau menyesal karena kau menuduhku? Memperkirakan yang tidak-tidak?"

Elsa berdiri, Jack sudah memperkirakan bahwa ia akan membanting pintu—tetapi prediksi Jack tak secerdas kelihatannya. Elsa duduk kembali dan menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa? Tidak berusaha memenangkan egomu lagi?"

"... Aku selalu berbuat seperti ini. Aku selalu mengacaukan semua yang terjadi. Aku selalu—"

"Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa kaukacaukan berkali-kali."

Elsa mendongak. Tangan Jack sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau mengacaukanku lagi dan lagi." Tangan itu dimainkan hingga kepangan Elsa mulai berantakan.

* * *

Taksi menurunkan Fiorenzo dan Monique di perempatan. Monique hanya menunggu di luar ketika Fiorenzo membeli secangkir kopi dan sepotong roti. Mereka memasuki jalan yang lebih kecil, tetapi masih menjadi ruang yang cukup untuk lalu-lalang lebih banyak mobil dari yang dikira Monique.

“Benar-benar tidak mau?” sekali lagi tawaran dari Fiorenzo, segelas kopi itu menggiurkan sekali. Berembun dan cokelat muda—susu yang disukai Monique bergumul mesra dengan seduhan kopi kental. Ada aroma cokelat, tetapi Monique masih menolaknya.

Monique sekali lagi memandangi sketsa yang tak ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

“Natalya ingin pakaian yang seperti apa?”

“Yah, awalnya ia disarankan oleh temannya yang perancang, lebih baik memakai _maxi dress_. Tapi diganti, setelah disarankan Yekaterina, dengan _wrap dress_. Sangat cocok untuknya. Pakaiannya polos, karena ia ingin kalung yang lebih mencolok. Aku sedikit was-was, sebenarnya, karena aku tidak kenal dengan perancang pakaiannya. Aku takut, hmm, tidak sinkron.”

“Sinkron atau tidak, kau tidak akan mengetahuinya kecuali Natalya datang ke sini. Dan selalu ada kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, ‘kan?” tawa Fiorenzo terlalu renyah untuk dicueki Monique—yang akhirnya membalas dengan kekehan kecil.

“Tapi yang terpenting adalah, kita harus membuat isi rumah itu damai sebelum kita menyiapkan acara.”

Fiorenzo berhenti di depan pagar.

“Sepertinya, satu langkah pra-persiapan telah selesai.”

Dari luar, jendela di lantai kedua memperlihatkan satu orang sedang menggambar, satu orang sedang berdiri memegang cangkir dan memandangi sketsanya. Sepertinya ada banyak kata yang diucapkan, tetapi yang lebih baik untuk dilihat adalah bagaimana wajah mereka tetap memancarkan cahaya yang sama.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _muscovite_** • adjektif – [ berkaitan dnegan muskovit/moskow, atau orang-orang dari daerah tersebut ]


End file.
